charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Hatter (comics)
The '''Mad Hatter' is a supervillain and enemy of Batman in the DC Comics Universe. He is modeled after the Hatter from Lewis Carroll's book, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, a character often called the "Mad Hatter" in adaptations of Carroll. He made his first appearance in Batman #49 in October 1948. Throughout his comic book appearances, the Mad Hatter has been portrayed as a master criminal whose characterization has varied from that of a purely evil psychopath to a goofy mind-controlling enemy. Like other Batman villains, the Mad Hatter has become a darker character over the years. The Mad Hatter is depicted as a scientist who invents and uses technological mind-controlling devices to influence and manipulate the minds of his victims, believing that "the mind is the weakest part of a person". He is well-known for sporting a green-colored hat which is usually slightly over-sized as it houses his mobile mind-manipulating devices. Fictional character biography Mental illness Jervis Tetch is fascinated with hats of all shapes and sizes, as well as the book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and its sequel Through the Looking-Glass, particularly favoring the chapter 'A Mad Tea Party'. According to Dr. Blakloch of Arkham Asylum: Blakloch also notes that when agitated, Tetch begins rhyming, as a defense mechanism. Another psychiatrist at Arkham, Dr. Jeffrey Yorkes, states that Tetch has moments of "impressive clarity", but suffers from (among other things) "psychotic manic-depression". Tetch often quotes and references Carroll's novels, and sometimes even fails to discern between these stories and reality. In addition to his obsession with Lewis Carroll, Tetch has also shown an additional obsession for hats. In Secret Six, he won't eat a piece of food that doesn't have a hat on it, and states that he is not interested in the sight of his naked teammate Knockout because she is not wearing a hat. In the graphic novel Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth, it is implied that he is a pedophile. His storylines in Streets of Gotham #4 and Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale's "Batman: Haunted Knight (1993-1995)" also imply an unhealthy fixation on children, such as when he kidnaps a young Barbara Gordon and forces her into a tea party. Criminal career Tetch reveals that growing up, he never had any friends, due to his appearance. He becomes a scientist, and at some point moves into a boarding house owned by Ella Littleton. There he befriends Ella's daughter, Connie Littleton, and her friends in her junior high school computer club, sometimes helping them with their projects. A few years later, when Connie is in high school, she becomes pregnant. Fearing the reaction of her extremely strict mother, Connie lies to her and claims she had been raped by someone on her high school's baseball team, the Gotham Hawks. Ella, in turn, approaches Tetch for help and convinces him that the Gotham Hawks are "bad kids". Tetch agrees to use his mind control technology on a member of the team, making him use a pipe bomb to kill the other players. Although this is Tetch's first known criminal act, his involvement in the locker room bombing would not be discovered until years later. In his first appearance as the Mad Hatter, Tetch attempts to steal a trophy from the Gotham Yacht Club, and begins a crime spree that ends when he is foiled by Batman while he is trying to rob spectators from a high society horseshow. Tetch is subsequently sent to Arkham Asylum (although his fate is not revealed until Detective Comics #510). The Mad Hatter is not seen again in the Golden Age of Comic Books. In the Silver Age of Comic Books, an Impostor Mad Hatter appears and clashes with Batman many times. He is revealed as an impostor when the Mad Hatter finally reappears, claiming to have "disposed of the impostor" (although the impostor would return one last time in Detective Comics #573 in 1987). Accompanied by several henchmen and a pet monkey (named "Carroll Lewis," although the Mad Hatter claims that the monkey refuses to tell him how it came to have that moniker), the Mad Hatter kidnaps Lucius Fox, the C.E.O. of Wayne Tech. Although he holds Lucius Fox for ransom, the Mad Hatter also unveils a device allowing him to copy the knowledge in Fox's brain, which he intends to use to make an additional fortune. However, Lucius Fox is rescued by Batman, who also captures the Mad Hatter and his henchmen. The Mad Hatter's next appearance marks the first time he is portrayed in comics with the mind-controlling devices for which he would eventually become best known. Allying himself with other villains in an attempt to kill Batman, Hatter uses a mind controlling hat on Scarecrow, forcing the villain (who had been paralyzed with fear) to fight. When Batman overcomes his attackers, Tetch flees and appears to die on a bridge under the wheels of a train. In actuality he had escaped by jumping onto a truck that had been passing underneath the bridge. Subsequent encounters with Batman resulted in Tetch being sent to Arkham. During another early encounter with Batman, the Mad Hatter escapes from Arkham in time for Halloween, and makes his home in an old mansion that had been abandoned after a gruesome murder years before. Retreating deeply into his delusions about Wonderland, Tetch offers sanctuary to runaway children, asking them in return to dress up as characters from Alice in Wonderland and attend his tea parties, where he serves them drugged tea to keep them sedated. Around this time, Barbara "Babs" Gordon comes to Gotham, having been adopted by her uncle, Commissioner Gordon, following the deaths of her parents. Homesick and angry, Barbara argues with her adopted father when he forbids her to go trick-or-treating, saying Gotham is too dangerous. Barbara sneaks out against his orders, and goes to Gotham Park, where she soon finds herself being chased by a group of masked men with knives. The group surround her, and begin implying that they will molest or rape her, making Babs scream for help. The Hatter appears and scares the men away with his gun. Tetch takes Babs to his "Wonderland", where she is expected to play the role of Alice. When Babs refuses to drink tea and asks to leave, Tetch angrily smashes a teapot, scaring another of the runaways into sneaking away while Tetch's attention is on Barbara. The boy leads the police and Batman to Tetch's hideout, and Tetch is defeated by Batman while Commissioner Gordon rescues Babs. When Black Orchid visits Arkham Asylum, attempting to find more about her past from Poison Ivy, she is assisted by a sweet (although clearly insane) Tetch. After Ivy refuses to give Orchid much help, Tetch tries to cheer her up. He also reveals he has been helping other inmates at Arkham, such as bringing Ivy things to make her plant-animal hybrids with. "I believe in helping people," he explains, "we were all put here for a purpose, I say. But it's still nice to get a thank-you." Tetch is delighted to receive a small flower as thank you for his help. In the Knightfall saga, the Mad Hatter is the first to strike, following the breakout of Arkham. He invites all criminals to a tea party to which Batman and Robin would come. One of the criminals was Film Freak, on whom Tetch uses a mind control device, sending him to find the person that broke them out of Arkham. Batman and Robin come and defeat the Mad Hatter as Film Freak is defeated by Bane. In Robin: Year One, the Mad Hatter is hired by millionaire third-world dictator Generalissimo Lee, to kidnap a number of young girls using his mind control devices. The Mad Hatter does so by implanting the devices in Walkmen, which he gives out to girls at Dick Grayson's school. The young Robin manages to defeat the Mad Hatter, however. Another plan consisted of implanting his devices in "free coffee and donuts" tickets he handed out in front of the police stations in Gotham. That plan had him controlling most of the cops in the city, inciting them to steal for him, and ultimately to riot. He even had Gotham police detectives Crispus Allen and Renee Montoya break into a bank for him. Sasha Bordeaux helped Batman stop him this time around. The Mad Hatter shows up in Gotham City after it is rocked by a devastating earthquake. He adds to his body count, callously murdering a policeman. His goal is to unearth a trove of valuables, which in the end turn out to be classic hats. Tetch's role in the deaths of the Gotham Hawks High School Baseball team is eventually discovered by detectives in the Gotham City Police Department. Tetch, imprisoned at Arkham at the time, is interviewed to try and find his motive. After sending the police away, telling them that the team had been "bad kids" that they "deserved it", Tetch contacts Ella Littleton and warns her that the police might uncover her role in the bombing. Tetch had given her one of his mind controlling hats years before, which she used to try to take control of a guard and try to help Tetch escape from Arkham. The Hatter is caught as he tries to escape, and the mind-controlled guard fires on police before dying in return fire. Tetch himself is shot multiple times and left in critical condition. Distraught at the news, Elle Littleton inadvertently tells her daughter Connie that Tetch had killed the team for her, to "avenge her honor." Connie informs the police of everything that had happened, and Ella Littleton is arrested. While working with Black Mask, the Mad Hatter implants a mind control chip directly into Killer Croc's brain, which causes him to mutate again due to the virus he had been injected with by Hush and the Riddler. Killer Croc embarks on a quest to get payback on those responsible for his mutation, and starts with the Mad Hatter. Batman arrives in time to save him, but Killer Croc escapes. During Infinite Crisis, the Mad Hatter is first seen being roundly beaten by Argus, and then later fighting with the Secret Society of Super Villains during the Battle of Metropolis. ''One Year Later''/Secret Six Tetch was revealed to have been involved in the plot by The Great White Shark to frame Harvey Dent for murdering various Gotham criminals in the Detective Comics storyline Face The Face. The capacity in which he was involved is left vague, however. Tetch's base of operations in Gotham City was destroyed following a search for an atomic weapon, by the former Robin, Tim Drake, and the current Captain Boomerang, Owen Mercer. A recording of Tetch appeared on a monitor screen and told them that the roof would be the final hat they will ever wear as it fell down on them. Robin and Boomerang narrowly made it out of the building. He was later approached by Catman, and he joined the members of the Secret Six to oppose the Secret Society of Super Villains; they have recruited him in hopes of a defense against Doctor Psycho's mind control abilities. When Ragdoll attacked the Secret Six under Dr. Psycho's control, Tetch put on what he called his "thinking cap" and went into a seizure. After the Six crash-landed, they were attacked by the Doom Patrol, who came close to apprehending the Six until Mad Hatter stepped in and used his mind control abilities to subdue the Doom Patrol singlehandedly, going so far as to almost make Elasti-Girl eat Beast Boy before Scandal stopped him. The Six commented to themselves afterwards that even they had no idea Jervis could do this. In a later issue of Secret Six, Tetch revealed that he designed a hat to make him happy beyond the measures of what illegal drugs can. He also stated that he had planted miniature listening devices around the House of Secrets to keep tabs on his fellow members. After revealing the true motives of Scandal to leave the team, the Secret Six go after her, finding themselves at Vandal Savage's temple in the mountains, where Doctor Psycho starts attacking the team. Tetch easily get the upper hand on Doctor Psycho until Cheshire appears and stabs him in the back with a poisoned dagger. Scandal tended to Hatter's wound, and Catman administered an antidote to Tetch. While the Six faced off against Cheshire and Vandal Savage, Hatter took on Doctor Psycho one on one, and emerged victorious despite his injuries, gravely injuring Dr. Psycho with Cheshire's dagger. At the end of the mini-series, Hatter saves Scandal from falling to her death, and the Six befriends him, which no one had ever done for him before. As Hatter stands atop Savage's destroyed base with Ragdoll, he promises to be a very good friend in return. Ragdoll then pushes Hatter off the roof, seemingly to his death, saying there was "only room for one dandy freak on the team." On the final page, it is reveals that Tetch survived the fall. Heartbroken, he vows revenge on the rest of the Six. Prior to the events of Gotham Underground, Tetch falls victim to his own mind control devices at the hands of Tweedledum and Tweedledee. The two force him to "lead" a gang of Wonderland-related criminals through various gimmicky heists before Batman deduces the Tweedles to be the true masterminds. Once the three are returned to Arkham, the Hatter quickly exacts revenge on the two, manipulating them into a bloody brawl with his mind control chips. ''Gotham Underground'' and Salvation Run More recently, Mad Hatter showed up in Gotham Underground #1 (August 2007), alongside the Scarecrow, Hugo Strange, the Penguin, and Two-Face, who had gathered together to assist him in escaping Gotham in light of the disappearance of other villains due to the Suicide Squad and Amanda Waller kidnapping and deporting villains offworld in Countdown to Final Crisis. During their meeting, however, the Suicide Squad breaks into the building and arrests them. He is later seen on the Hell World in Salvation Run #2 (January 2008), confirming that he has indeed been deported off-world. He cameoed during the final issue as the Parademons attacked and got off the Hell Planet alive thanks to Luthor's device. ''DC Infinite Halloween Special'' In the first issue of DC Infinite Halloween Special, Hatter recounts a first-person perspective story of a small boy whose parents are murdered before his eyes by a blood-sucking humanoid bat. The story follows closely the actual origin story of the Batman, and is a close approximation of the Red Rain 'universe' (noted in the Countdown Presents: The Search for Ray Palmer series as Earth-43), wherein Batman is in fact a vampire. ''Final Crisis'' In the 2008 DC event Final Crisis, Dan Turpin has been approached by the Question with regards to a recent string of child disappearances related to a mysterious group called The Dark Side Club. Turpin subsequently discovers that the club is led by Darkseid, who has taken on a human form after the events of Death of the New Gods. He is gathering a group of children together and infusing them with the Anti-Life Equation as part of his broader plan to enslave and devastate the human race. In Final Crisis #2 (2008), Turpin discovers that it was the Hatter who played an instrumental role in assisting Darkseid in gathering the children together through the use of his mind-control hats. Turpin, overcome with a violent rage that he himself does not understand, viciously beats the Hatter, causing much teeth and blood loss. Upon threats of brain damage, the Hatter confesses that the children have been taken to Blüdhaven. Confused and unsure of himself, Turpin then leaves and boards a bus to Blüdhaven. The Final Crisis Secret Files also reveals that Darkseid's Justifiers helmets are a combination of Apokoliptic technology and the Hatter's mind control circuitry. ''Secret Six'' Redux In the new ongoing Secret Six series, it has been revealed in issue #6 (February 2009) that Mad Hatter is the one who has hired the Six to break Tarantula out of Alcatraz, to deliver her as well as a "get out of Hell free" card created by Neron to Gotham City. Doing so has put the Six directly in the line of retribution from Junior, Ragdoll's psychotic sister. Junior believes that the Neron Card is key to saving her soul from eternal damnation, and will stop at nothing to reclaim it from Tarantula and the Six. It seems that Junior's wrath is not the motivation behind Tetch's hiring the Six to perform this mission. He has made it clear his intention is to ensure the Six safely reach Gotham. The story is ongoing, and the Hatter's full plan has yet to be revealed, although it is made clear in the same issue that Tetch intends to murder each member of the Six as part of his revenge. Tetch observes as the Six battle Junior and his goons on Gotham Bridge and when the battle ceases he confronts them, telling them how they betrayed him. Ragdoll throws Tetch's hat over the edge and Tetch jumps off after it. ''Batman: Life After Death'' Tetch next shows up, seemingly uninjured from his battle with the Secret Six, working with the Penguin, who is planning on killing the new Black Mask. He assists Penguin in attaching a mind control device to a gas mask, which is placed on Batman's head to turn him into a puppet to assassinate Black Mask. The plot fails, and Batman recovers before killing Black Mask. While Penguin goes on to continue to antagonize the Birds of Prey in their relaunched series and Batman in the new comic series The Dark Knight, the Hatter has not been seen since that issue. His current whereabouts are unknown. Changes in physical appearance The Mad Hatter has gone through many changes in his physical appearance over the years, but the basic look remains the same. In his debut, he was a very short brown (or auburn) haired man. When he reappeared in the early 1980s, he was depicted as of average height, with blond hair. In later years, he was short again but with white hair. Today, Tetch has red hair much like his impostor did, but his size and height still seem to vary. Constants throughout his depictions are a slightly overlarge head and (more recently) very large teeth. In the recent Secret Six #6 (December 2006), Tetch claims to suffer from macrocephaly. Powers and abilities While the Mad Hatter has no inherent superpowers, he is a brilliant Neurotechnician with considerable knowledge on how to dominate and control the human mind, either through hypnosis or direct technological means. Usually, the Hatter places his mind control devices in the brims of hats, but has been known to utilize other devices as well. More recently, he has been able to directly influence the minds of others at a distance without any apparent equipment. However, this is most likely not a newly-emerging metahuman ability; more likely, his skill at miniaturizing and concealing technology, and advances upon his original technology, have probably allowed him to develop technology that permits him to use a device hidden upon his person (such as in his hat) to project mindcontrolling powers in the manner of a meta-human ability such as telepathic powers. The Mad Hatter is not above using his own inventions on himself, such as creating a hat that can cause him both extreme bliss, as well as return him to lucidity when he deems it necessary. Other versions * Mad Hatter has appeared in the eighth issue of the Justice League Unlimited spin-off comic book; in this, his last appearance in the DC Animated Universe, it was revealed that years of using his mind-controlling technology had rotted his mind and driven him mad. * An aged version of Mad Hatter appears in the first issue of the 2010 Batman Beyond limited series. According to a now elderly Bruce Wayne, Jervis "burnt out" his mind years earlier during his final confrontation with Batman, and has since spent his days locked up in the mental institution wing of a hospital in Neo Gotham after Arkham Asylum closed down, but in that time has become docile, and rather senile. In other media ''DC Animated Universe'' * In Batman: The Animated Series the Mad Hatter was voiced by Roddy McDowall. He was depicted as an English average sized man with blonde hair and a large overbite. He appeared in the following episodes: "Mad as a Hatter", "Perchance to Dream", "Trial", "The Worry Men", and (in a non-speaking cameo) "Make 'Em Laugh" and "Joker's Wild". A technical and electronic genius, the shy and kind Jervis Tetch experimented with animals using mind controlling microchips stored within hats to stimulate brain waves. His love of Alice in Wonderland and an infatuation with his secretary, Alice Pleasance, together embitter and possesses him to the point of wanting more attention. Donning the guise of the Mad Hatter, he attempts to win Alice's affection by taking her out on the town after her boyfriend dumps her. She misinterprets the gesture, however, as simply a way to cheer her up, and unwittingly spurns his affections. Driven over the edge, Tetch used his mind controlling microchips to turn Alice into his robot-like puppet as well as other people who filled in as Alice in Wonderland characters, including Alice's boyfriend as Bill the Lizard. Batman defeats Mad Hatter by dropping a Jabberwocky ornament hanging overhead on Mad Hatter trapping him. When Alice is reunited with Billy, Mad Hatter quotes Alice in Wonderland with the sadness of the Mock Turtle. Paul Dini, writer of this episode, once claimed that it was inspired by a true story involving a shy technical designer who had unrequited feelings for someone at work, so he shot his workplace up. In "Perchance to Dream," Tetch uses an electronic helmet (the "Dream Inducer") to trap Batman in a virtual reality realm which gave him his greatest desires: free from the burdens of being Batman, his parents alive and well, and he in a stable relationship with Selina Kyle, who is not Catwoman. Tetch described it as Batman's "own private Wonderland". When Batman finally frees himself from the equipment, he demands to know why Tetch had used the machine rather than simply kill him. Tetch, in tears, retorts that he wanted to remove Batman from his life without murdering him in retaliation as the insane inventor blames the Dark Knight for ruining his life. His third major appearance in the episode "The Worry Men" had him tracking down Veronica Vreeland, a wealthy Gotham socialite exploring in South America, using the local superstitions to create a series of "Worry Men" (miniature dolls presumably meant to take away the worries of a person during the night and ensure them a peaceful sleep) implanted with his mind-control chips, knowing that as a socialite, she would hand them out as gifts to her friends as souvenirs from her trip to South America. Mad Hatter disguises himself as a local merchant. Through those chips, he then sends subliminal orders directing his "Worry Men's" owners into leaving out huge sums of money for his henchmen (brainwashed riffraff dressed as Aztec warriors). With this money, Tetch desires to buy a private island and retire, but Batman manages to stop him, and he is given his own, worry-Batman to keep him from future crimes. Tetch uses his mind controlling chip to induce his victims into a trance, which either extracts information from their minds or makes them highly subjective to his bidding. This chip can also tap into an unused potential of the mind which can increase the subjects strength and stamina, turning them into the ultimate henchmen. In "Trial," he enthralls all Arkham staff into a catatonic state so that the resident inmates can put a captured Batman on trial for his "crimes" against them. Harley Quinn says to Ivy (when she is put back in her cell) "Old Jervis here is handing out the inventions". In "Make Em Laugh," he sells some of these chips to the Joker, who subsequently plants one on him to keep him quiet as to who he sold them to. He appears in the beginning and ending scenes of "Joker's Wild", both of which take place in the Arkham Asylum lounge where he is playing chess with Scarecrow (beginning segment) and complains with Scarecrow and Poison Ivy when Joker changes the TV channel at the end. * In The New Batman Adventures, the Mad Hatter was once again voiced by Roddy McDowall. This time around, though, he was animated as a very short, thin, rodent-like man; the blond hair was changed to a more white/greyish color. In "Animal Act", he takes control of the animals at Haley's Circus. In "Over the Edge", Mad Hatter appeared on a talk show with the other bad guys when Batman was wanted by the police yet the events were part of Batgirl's nightmare following her exposure to Scarecrow's gas. Video games * The Mad Hatter is a boss in the videogame dubbed "The Adventures of Batman & Robin" for the Sega Genesis. In the game, he is the master of a virtual reality world filled with mechanical rabbits and psychedelic imagery. His appearance, while based on that of the character from Batman: The Animated Series, also sports elongated eyelashes on his left eye, a direct reference to Alex DeLarge from the film version of A Clockwork Orange. * The Mad Hatter appears in Lego Batman: The Videogame as an enemy of Batman and helper of the Joker. In the game, he is armed with a small handgun, and his special abilities are double-jumping (thanks to a propeller built into his hat) and mind control. * The Mad Hatter doesn't appear in Batman: Arkham Asylum, but his bio can be unlocked by scanning a tea set in Botanical Gardens which is also the answer to the riddle "What time is teatime in Wonderland?" According to an interview with Paul Dini, the Mad Hatter almost appeared in Batman: Arkham Asylum in the remains of a hedge maze that was used to entertain children from when Arkham Island was still a mansion rather than an asylum. Hatter was ultimately cut from the game. He is also one of the villains whose name is listed on Joker's Party List, listed as Jervis Tetch. * The Mad Hatter appears in DC Universe Online voiced by Aaron Mace. * The Mad Hatter appears in Batman: Arkham City voiced by Peter MacNicol. His gameplay section appears slightly similar to the Scarecrow nightmare sections in Batman: Arkham Asylum. In the game, the Mad Hatter is one of the inmates of Arkham City. He manages to kidnap Batman when he had collapsed upon receiving the cure gun for Joker's poison. Batman wakes up on the Hatter's table where he states that he has placed a remote hypnotic device in his head and places a mind-control hat on him. During his fight against the Mad Hatter's mind control, Batman ends up fighting Hatter's henchmen who are dressed as the March Hare. Batman manages to break the mind-control and knock out him out. After defeating him, Batman can return to his 'tea party', where Tetch, now conscious, is lamenting over the hat Batman damaged during their fight. If the player sees him as Catwoman, he will ask her if she is Alice. She tells him no, but lies and says she'll look for her. If you go back to were the cure gun was, you will find the Hatter's tea set. Miscellaneous * Mad Hatter is featured in "The Batman and Robin Adventures" comics. The storyline from "Mad as a Hatter" is continued offscreen in comic #17 entitled "But A Dream" (story also by Dini), wherein the Hatter tries to force Alice to marry him with a mind-control chip. Robin manages to force the Dream Inducer onto Tetch's head, which inadvertently causes a permanent mental break with reality. Tetch is returned to Arkham a vegetable, but happy, as in his mind he lives out the life he always wanted with Alice (presumably these events follow those features in the TV series). * In the Elseworlds tale Batman: Crimson Mist- the third part of the trilogy that began with Batman & Dracula: Red Rain, which saw Batman become a vampire-, Mad Hatter makes a cameo during the vampire Batman's assault on Arkham Asylum, where he is killed and then beheaded by the vampire Batman. * An aged version of Mad Hatter appears in the first issue of the 2010 Batman Beyond limited series. According to a now elderly Bruce Wayne, Jervis "burnt out" his mind years earlier during his final confrontation with Batman, and has since spent his days locked up in the mental institution wing of a hospital in Neo Gotham after Arkham Asylum closed down, but in that time has become docile, and rather senile. * Mad Hatter has appeared in the eighth issue of the Justice League Unlimited spin-off comic book; in this, his last appearance in the DC Animated Universe, it was revealed that years of using his mind-controlling technology had rotted his mind and driven him mad. Category:Batman Characters Category:Comics Category:Male Category:Villains